Amour inespéré
by Bellamort17
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal ? Un soupirant , un premier amour avoué .   Une discussion espionné ? Une ruse , et on se prend à son propre jeu ... Et voilà un deuxième soupirant .  Un George/Bellatrix , ainsi qu'un Bellamort .
1. La mission

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , seule l'histoire m'apartient .

Mon premier chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira .

Chapitre 1 : La mission

Il était quatre heure de l'après-midi ou peut être cinq , Bellatrix n'aurait pas su le dire . Le ciel s'assombrissait déjà , mais elle s'en fichait . Ce soir allait être un grand soir , Voldemort tuerait Harry Potter , et il régnerait sur le monde sorcier , extermineraient les Moldus et les Sang de Bourbes . Ce soir arriverait ce qui aurait dû arriver il y a bientôt quinze ans , et oui elle devait avoué qu'elle était pressée d'en finir , au fond d'elle quelque chose lui hurlait de ne pas y aller . Mais elle n'avait en aucun cas le choix , elle est la disciple de Voldemort et elle devait aller se battre , aller au-devant du combat en tant que lieutenant . Soudain , on frappa à sa porte de chambre , elle releva la tête et descendit de son lit puis alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec , son beau-frère : Lucius .

« C'est l'heure Bella , l'informa ce dernier .

Bien , j'arrive .

Le Maître voudrait te parler avant … »

Lucius avait l'air embêté , Bella était ravi en tout cas , elle sorti donc de sa chambre en toute hâte et se dirigea vers les appartements de son Maître . Timidement , elle frappa trois coups , se demandant si c'était bien elle qu'il avait fait appelé et pourquoi il avait envoyé Lucius . Ces questions fusaient à tout allure mais furent interrompus par une vois froide qui lui fit signe d'entrer . Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps , il ne valait mieux pas le mettre en colère . J'entrais tout en m'inclinant , en signe de respect et de soumission , je ne disais rien et me taisais . Quelques instant passèrent , il m'observait puis , enfin , il prit la parole :

« Comme tu dois le savoir Bellatrix , ce soir est un grand soir . »

Je ne répondis rien , me contentant de hocher la tête . Il reprit son monologue :

« En tant que ma plus fervente mangemort , j'aimerais que tu prenne un groupe de mangemort , qui s'introduira dans le château par l'armoire à disparaitre, et avec lequel vous déjouerez les protections qu'ils auront pris soin de placer pour m'empêcher d'entrer . »

Je ne disais toujours rien . Cependant , je remarquais qu'il fit une pose , signe qu'il attendait une réponse . Je pris une voix pleine de gratitude et lui répondit :

« Maître , ce sera avec la plus grande des joies et la plus grande des fiertés que je commanderai cette mission .

Bien , répondit-il . Inutile de te recommander la prudence , je compte sur cette effet de surprise pour gagner , ne me déçois pas ou … »

Inutile qu'il finisse sa phrase , Bella avait très bien compris ce que signifiait le « ou ». Un regard et elle comprit instantanément que c'était le moment . Voldemort lui avait déjà fait part de qui elle emmènerais et de combien de temps elle disposait . Bellatrix se rendit directement dans le jardin des Malefoy , attendit son groupe patiemment puis , une fois qu'ils furent arrivés , ils transplanèrent chez Barjow & Beurk .

« Bien , vous savez tous ce qu'on doit faire ?

Enfaite Bellatrix … Il n'y a que toi qui le sait , le Maître nous a juste dit de partir en mission que tu commandais … »

La sorcière soupira devant la remarque de Greyback .

« D'accord … J'explique bande d'imbécile ! On s'introduit à Poudlard grâce à l'armoire à disparaitre que Drago a réparé , on déjoue les piège et sortilèges de protections que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aura mis et on laisse les autres entrer . Tout ça sans se faire repérer bien sûr ! D'autres questions ?

Non c'est bon , pas besoin de nous parler comme sa Bella !

Je vous parle comme je le désire , Lucius ! Maintenant on y va . »

Bellatrix fut la première à entrer dans l'armoire à disparaitre , suivit de Greyback , Lucius , et Yaxley .


	2. La rencontre

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande , il y a pas à dire , Bellatrix était vraiment très fière de son neveu qui avait réparé l'armoire à disparaitre . Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres , ils étaient entrés , ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à déjouer les sorts de protections que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avaient installer . Une heure , Bellatrix avait en moyenne une heure avant que Voldemort n'arrive .

« Très bien alors , on prend chacun une aile du château . Lucius tu va dans la partie ouest , Yaxley tu va dans la partie est , Greyback dans la partie sud et je m'occupe de la partie nord . On a pas beaucoup de temps , alors vous faites au plus vite et on se retrouve ici le plus vite . »

Chacun partirent de leur côté . Bella se dirigea vers sa partie , où se situer la tour d'astronomie . Elle s'arrêta un moment , la pleine lune flottait au-dessus du parc , tout baignait d'une douce lueur blanchâtre , c'était magnifique . Cependant , elle n'oublia pas sa mission , elle repartit en direction donc du haut de la tour .

Surprise , elle sentit un bouclier invisible la renfermer , elle essaya d'avancer mais n'y arrivait pas . Bellatrix commença à prendre peur , quelque chose l'empêcher d'avancer , quelque chose la retenait. Elle suffoquait , l'angoisse la paralysait , pas seulement parce qu'elle était coincée à Poudlard mais aussi parce qu'elle allait échouée dans sa mission …

Prise d'une terreur subite , elle lança des sorts contre cette bulle . Son énergie faiblissait mais elle s'en moquait . Un craquement ressentit , et la mangemort fut libre , nombre de ses sorts allèrent toucher le bouclier , qui se brisa de son coté . Puis le trou noir , elle se rappelle avoir entendu un cri , elle se rappelle être tomber à terre et enfin plus rien .

A son réveil elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle n'était plus sur le sol mais dans un lit , il faisait chaud , une main était posé sur son front . Affolée , elle ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et tomba nez à nez avec … un roux . Ce dernier voyant qu'elle s'était éveillée , décida de reculer de quelques pas .

Bella put constater qu'il avait dégainé sa baguette et qu'il la pointait sur elle , par précaution sans doute . Elle se sentait vraiment mal , sa tête tournée , elle tremblait et pour accentuer le tout , sa marque la brûlait . Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se lève , et qu'elle sorte du château pour aller retrouver son Maître , sauf que lorsqu'elle se releva et sortit du lit , elle s'écrasa misérablement sur le sol .

Le roux se rapprocha d'elle , puis la souleva comme si il tenait entre ses bras une poupée de porcelaine qui pouvait se briser au moindre faux pas . Elle pouvait sentir son malaise lorsqu'il se tenait près d'elle , elle sentait également son haleine chaude qui faisait bouger légèrement une mèche de ses cheveux . Il la reposa sur le lit mais cette fois , ne s'écarta pas , au contraire il resta proche , s'assura qu'elle n'allait pas se relever . C'est alors qu'il se mit à lui parler :

« Tu es Bellatrix Lestrange .

Perspicace à ce que je vois , répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait froid mais qui ne l'était pas .

Simple constatation . Que fais-tu à Poudlard ?

Ça ne te regarde pas , Rouquin .

Au contraire , j'aurais pu te laisser étendue sur le sol et allais chercher Dumbledore plutôt que te sauver . Mais je t'ai aidé , je crois que tu peux me faire un minimum confiance , non ?

Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Et d'abord qui es-tu ?

Je suis George . George Weasley . »


	3. Rêves

Bellatrix-Forgive : Merci beaucoup, ta review me touche, c'est gentil. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement alors ^^ En tout cas, en espérant que tu apprécies la suite, bisous :)

Chapitre 3 : Rêves

Bellatrix ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait . Un Weasley , un Traître à son sang , un ami des Moldus l'avait sauvé . Elle regarda de plus près , voir si il se foutait d'elle ou autre . Mais non , George avait une expression très sérieuse , mieux encore , il semblait inquiet . Elle le toisa longuement , essayant vainement de comprendre son anxiété , alors elle comprit , devant lui se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange , fidèle seconde de Voldemort , il avait surement peur . Néanmoins , aucune lueur de peur n'animer son regard .

Bella le détailla des pieds à la tête , toujours rien . Enervé , elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur lui comme il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant . Rien . Il abaissa sa baguette , lui laissant le champs libre pour le tuer . Etrange , très étrange pensa-t-elle . En retour , elle remis sa baguette dans le décolleté de sa robe , le considéra quelques secondes et se leva du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait .

Après avoir pris le temps de regarder la pièce , elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir des garçons situé dans la tour commune de Gryffondor . Un vertige s'empara d'elle . Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle allait avoir de sérieux ennuis . Mais on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école . Au moins , elle avait réussi à déjouer les protections , son Maître pouvait entrer . Un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres rouges , il viendrait la chercher , il ne la laisserait pas ici .

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Ce n'est pas que je trouve ton sourire repoussant au contraire , mais c'est juste incompréhensible , demanda George .

Je souris si je veux , d'abord . Profite de ton temps accordé , bientôt vous rejoindrez tous le Seigneur des ténèbres ou vous mourrez . »

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il aimait son sourire ? Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées , il répondit à sa question muette :

« Oui , j'ai bien dit que j'aimais ton sourire . Je sais que je devrais avoir peur de toi , mais tu ne m'inspire aucune crainte . »

Plus il argumentait , et plus il se rapprochait d'elle , au point d'être pratiquement collé à Bellatrix . Non mais quel affront , pensa-t-elle . Comment ce petit rouquin osait-il ? Pour peu , elle aurait pensait qu'il était en train de tenter de la séduire . Bella avait reculé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait , maintenant elle se retrouvait dos au mur , George posa sa main sur le mur et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la sorcière .

« Arrête , on croirait que tu me drague . Ecarte toi ! Hurla Bella

Et si c'était le cas ? Si tu me plaisais réellement ?

Aucune chance , Rouquin ! Ecarte toi de mon chemin , j'ai un combat à gagner ! »

Soudain l'assurance de George s'envola face à cette dernière phrase , aucune chance . Cela faisait maintenant près de deux qu'il l'observait comme il le pouvait , depuis l'attaque au ministère , et elle réduisait ses chances à néant alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit . Une idée lui vint alors en tête :

« Il ne t'aimera jamais .

Qui ? Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive .

Face de serpent . Il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi , tu gâche ta vie . Tu la gâche depuis son début . Tu te marie avec un homme que tu n'aimes pas juste pour être proche de Lui .

Arrête ! Tu ne sais rien de moi , Weasley !

Tu crois ça ? Sa fait déjà deux ans que je te suit comme je peux , deux ans que tu as pris mon cœur , deux ans que mon âme s'est donné au diable . Deux longues années à attendre le jour où je pourrais te le dire , le jour où tu serais à moi . »


	4. Vérités

Chapitre 4 : Vérités

Elle éclata alors d'un rire mauvais , un rire froid , sans joie ni émotion qui fit frissonner George . Tellement bien qu'il recula de quelques pas en lui laissant la place de partir , ce qu'elle ne fit pas .

« Tu as vraiment cru , que moi , Bellatrix Lestrange allait céder à un mioche ? Reprends tes esprit , Weasley !

Non . Je pensais simplement que tu aurais assez d'esprit pour entrevoir la vérité , Lestrange .

Quel vérité ? Tu ne sais rien . Tu crois savoir mais ce sont juste des suppositions inexactes . »

Elle lui tournait autour à présent , son visage passant au-dessus de l'épaule de George , ce dernier frissonna .

« Pauvre petit Weasley … Tu ne sais pas qu'aimer c'est se trahir ? »

Il se retourna soudainement et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir lui saisit les poignets , les ramenant sur son torse , l'empêchant ainsi le moindre mouvement .

« C'est toi qui ne comprend rien . Aimer c'est la plus grande des forces , celle qui te permet de faire l'impossible . Tu es comme Lui . Vile , cruel , sadique , tu n'as jamais connu l'amour Bellatrix Black .

Comment connait-tu mon véritable nom ?

Je te l'ai dit , je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi . Mais je sais une chose surtout , tu n'es pas comme Lui . Tu as un cœur toi , tu n'es pas froide et insensible . »

Il touchait presque son but , il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux , il l'avait touché en plein cœur . Leur regards s'étaient ancrés dans celui de l'autre , aucun des deux ne bougeaient , aucun des deux ne parlaient .

« Tu ne sais absolument pas qui je suis , ni ce que je peux ressentir . Alors un conseil , écarte toi avant que je ne me fâche …

Tu ne le fera pas .

Que sait-tu de mes intentions ?

Je ne les connais pas , je sais juste que tu ne le fera pas . »

Dans un ultime espoir , alors que Bellatrix tâtonnait son bustier pour sortir sa baguette , il la saisit par le bassin et l'embrassa . D'abord perdu , Bella répondit quand même à ce baiser , elle le trouvait totalement différent . Il était chaud , doux , tendre . C'était sûr que ce n'était en rien les baisers de Rodolphus , non ceux-là avaient quelques chose de particuliers . Après un moment , trop tôt à son goût , George se retira et la regarda en face , cependant il ne relâcha pas sa prise , il remonta juste ses mains au niveaux des épaules de Bellatrix .

« Alors ?

Non mais tu vas pas bien ! De quel droit tu m'embrasse comme ça ! Je suis mariée je te signale !

Je le sais très bien … Tu as aimé . »

Un air victorieux s'affichait à présent sur les traits du jeune homme .

« Non .

Le déni … Tu as raison il vaut mieux que tu penses ne pas savoir aimé , ce sera moins difficile de partir … »

Il se dégagea de la sortie invitant cette dernière à sortir , ce qu'elle fit aussitôt . Elle rejoignit au plus vite l'armoire à disparaitre en ayant pris soin de se rendre invisible , bien sur , ils étaient déjà tous rentrés … Enfin , elle s'en fichait , elle entra dans l'armoire et rentra au manoir Malefoy plus troublé que jamais .


	5. Confessions

Bellatrix-Forgive: Voilà, désolé de l'attente, j'ai eu des petits soucis mais le voilà enfin, en espérant que tu l'apprécie autant que les autres. Merci encore pour tes review :)

Chapitre 5 : Confessions

De retour à la boutique , elle transplana directement au manoir Malefoy , là elle se dirigea dans sa chambre . Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle heurta quelque chose , ou plutôt quelqu'un : Voldemort . C'est en devenant rouge de honte devant sa bêtise qu'elle baisse la tête en se retenant de hurler après l'inconnu qui lui était rentré dedans …

« Hé bien Bellatrix , on est perdu dans ses pensées ? demanda ce dernier avec sa voix glacial

Non Maître , je , j'étais juste … Je ne regardais pas où j'allais .

Tu devrais faire plus attention , la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément . »

Ce ton était sans appel et froid , non il ne plaisantait surement pas .Bella repartit en direction de sa chambre prenant garde cette fois de ne cogner personne . Elle atteignit sa destination sans mal et une fois à l'intérieur , elle s'enferma à clé pour réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé , son emprisonnement de quelques minutes , sa perte de conscience , George , leur baiser partagé …

Son baiser lui revint en mémoire , elle y avait répondu donc forcément cela voulait dire que ça lui avait plu . Comment c'était possible ? Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante dans ce piège et avait réagi comme une adolescente face à George .

« George … J'aurai peut-être pas dû réagir comme ça .. »

Elle s'étendit sur son lit , les bras sur son ventre et se mit à regarder avec intensité le plafond quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le couloir , puis on frappa à sa porte . Non, non et non pensa-t-elle .

« Je ne veux voir personne .

Même pas moi ? répondit une petite voix , une douce voix , comme une maman qui parle à son enfant . »

Bellatrix poussa un grognement et dit :

« D'accord … Tu as gagnée .. Entre Cissy . »

Narcissa Malefoy entra dans la vaste pièce qui servait de chambre à sa sœur , on aurait plutôt dit un appartement qu'une chambre tellement c'était grand , le sol de marbre noir et le mur dans les ton vert foncé accentué le côté sombre , un lit prônait contre un mur , un grand lit en bois massif vernis noir bien entendu recouvert d'un drap aux couleurs de sa maison . Des bibelots ornaient les étagères , un divan était installée près de la cheminée ainsi qu'une petite table en chêne où était entreposé des livres . Mais ce qui était étrange , c'est que sur sa table de nuit , Bella avait mis dans un vase en verre des roses rouges .

« Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Ta mission c'est mal passé ?

En effet Cissy …

Tu veux me raconter ? Tu sais que je peux t'écouter , je suis ta sœur . »

Prenant sa respiration , elle se dit qu'il valait peut être mieux mettre sa sœur au courant . Après tout , elle ne la jugerai pas . Mais dans un autre sens , Bella voulait garder ce secret pour elle-même si elle savait qu'un jour cela se saurait . Elle n'ignorait pas non plus qu'elle devrait affronter George puisque ce soir ils allaient combattre …

« Accroche toi bien Cissy .

Ne t'en fais pas , je ne te jugerais pas .

J'ai déjoué les protections de mon côté mais peu de temps après je n'arrivais plus à bouger , quelqu'un m'avait mis dans une sorte de bulle , alors j'ai essayé d'en sortir mais en le faisant mon énergie a été anéanti et je me suis évanouie . »

Bella ne fit pas attention au cri de surprise de sa sœur et poursuivit :

« Quand je me suis réveillée , je n'étais plus au même endroit , j'avais été déplacée . Je me suis retrouver dans un lit , dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor …

De Gryffondor ?

Oui , de Gryffondor . Et je n'étais pas seul … Un garçon était là , celui qui m'avait porté jusqu'à son lit …

Et qui c'était Bella ?

C'était … George , George Weasley . »

Chapitre 6 :


	6. Dis moi la vérité

Voilà le chapitre 6 en même temps que le 5, désolé du retard, je me consacre beaucoup à mon blog où je peux poster plus facilement, donc encore désolé.

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 6 : Dis moi la vérité

« Qui ?

Je pense que tu as très bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire Cissy .

Mais attend George Weasley , le roux ? Le traître à son sang ? Tu es bien sûr qu'on parle du même George Weasley ?

Oui je suis sûr ! s'emporta Bella . »

Sa sœur reçu le choc , elle ne l'avala pas forcement mais au moins elle savait . Des questions , des centaines de questions l'assaillaient à présent , mais par lesquelles commençaient ? Parmis toutes ces questions , une s'imposait :

« Mais , que compte tu faire ? Je veux dire … Dans même pas une heure tu dois aller te battre … Contre lui certainement . Tu te crois capable de réussir à le tuer ?

Pourquoi tu doutes ? Bien sûr que je le tuerais , il n'est rien !

Tu mens , Bella . Tu peux mentir à beaucoup de monde mais pas à ta sœur , je le vois dans tes yeux et même dans ta voix . Tu as ressenti quelque chose .

TU MENS ! TU MENS CISSY ! hurla Bellatrix . »

Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit et se rendit près de la fenêtre , la vue était magnifique . Lorsque l'on ouvrait la porte-fenêtre on pouvait atterrir sur un balcon en pierre blanche recouvert de lierre . Sous son balcon , le jardin des Malefoy s'étendait , une vaste étendue d'herbe accompagné de poignées de couleurs ici et là . Des roses , des lys , des pivoines mais aussi des arbres comme un saule pleureur . La nuit , si on regardait bien , des boules de lumières tamisés éclairait vaguement le jardin et le petit lac qui se trouvait au fond était éclairé par la lune même quand elle n'était pas pleine . Un sortilège surement .

Un long moment passa avant que Bellatrix n'ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt . C'est vrai , elle n'avait pas pensé au conséquence de ce baiser échangé , il lui était à présent impossible de le tuer , elle le savait quelque chose l'en empêchait . Elle reprit la parole , d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui en réalité était faible :

« Je ne ressens rien .

Bella , il y a pas quelque chose que tu aurais omis de me dire ? Je sais pas , un rapprochement ? Des mots échangés ?

Il m'a embrassé . »

Nouveau choc pour sa sœur . Déjà le fait qu'un Weasley sauve sa sœur et en prenne soin était une chose vraiment pas commune mais un baiser était inconcevable .

« Je vois . Et tu vas continuer à dire que tu n'a rien ressenti alors qu'au fond , tu voudrais recommencer ?

Non . Je … Rho mais je ne sais pas . Je me suis jamais posé la question , Cissy . On m'a mariée à Rod pour moi c'était déjà tracé .

Oui mais tu oublies que lui et toi c'est impossible . Je veux dire que tu es une mangemort alors que lui c'est l'ennemi . D'ailleurs je croyais que tu t'étais éprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Bella courra près de sa sœur et lui mit la main sur la bouche :

« Non mais tu es folle ? Et si il écoutait !

Enfin Bella , le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas que ça à faire , écouter à la porte des gens . Il doit être en train de préparer la bataille de ce soir ! »

Dans un sens Narcissa ne se tromper pas , il préparait bien un plan mais beaucoup plus près qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer et n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation entre les deux sœurs .

« Alors comme ça , Bellatrix serait tombé sous le charme d'un roux , c'est très embêtant ça Nagini , sa peut contrarié mon plan … Mais je dois avoir une chance de la ramener vers moi , tu as entendu ? Sa sœur a dit qu'elle s'était « éprise » de moi … »

Il quitta donc la porte de Bellatrix pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre et réfléchir à comment il pouvait amener cette dernière à raviver ses sentiments pour lui de manière à s'en servir .


	7. Stratégie

Bellatrix-Forgive Voilà, un autre chapitre en espérant que tu apprecie aussi. Merci encore pour ta review :)

Chapitre 7 : Stratégie

Il entra donc dans sa chambre pensant à un stratagème. Après tout cela ne devrait pas être si difficile, elle était tombé amoureuse sans qu'il fasse rien, beurk rien que d'y penser, ça lui filait la nausée … Mais bon, il devait bien faire un effort au risque sinon de perdre sa plus précieuse mangemort.

« Alors, réfléchissons Nagini, comment faire ? »

Oui, il était conscient qu'il conversait seul avec son serpent, mais bon personne ne le voyait. Une idée lui vint soudainement, mais oui, c'était tellement stupide qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise !

Non loin de là, Bella et Cissy était toujours dans la chambre de cette dernière, à discuter des contraintes que ce baiser allait causer.

« Hé si tu prétendais être malade ?

Enfin, réfléchis deux minutes Cissy ! Malade ou pas, il s'en ficherait !

Oui tu as raison … N'empêche que tu ne peux pas Bella.

Je peux pas, je ne peux pas … Si je vais te le prouver ! Maintenant si tu voulais bien sortir de ma chambre que je puisse me préparer. »

Narcissa sortir de la chambre sans broncher laissant Bellatrix seule avec ses pensées, comme quelques avant plus tôt. Excepté que maintenant, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire de mal à George. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, Bella s'arrêta devant son reflet. Elle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, ses cheveux noirs corbeau tranchaient vraiment avec sa pâleur. Une moue enfantine se dessina sur ses traits, puis elle ouvrit son armoire. Elle se changea, au lieu de mettre une robe noire, elle en mit une anthracite, moins noirs certes, mais toujours sombre. Cette robe avait de fine broderies noires au niveau du bustier qui se mourrait au niveau de ses hanches.

« Bien, maintenant il me reste plus qu'à … »

Une vive brûlure se fit ressentir dans son avant-bras. Essayant de l'ignorer et de continuer ses essayages, elle se reposta devant son armoire, encore une. Lassée, elle remit sa robe noire à corset et transplana devant son Maître. Parfait, pensa-t-il. Enfaite lorsqu'il y regardait de plus près, elle n'était pas mal du tout, elle était même très jolie, si il avait eu un cœur, il aurait eu le coup de foudre.

Bellatrix s'inclina en avant, un genou à terre, attendant la raison de cet appel. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'action, mais un certain dégout le retenait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire semblant de l'aimer, et encore moins de la toucher. Au fond il savait qu'il faisait une erreur, que s'il la touchait, il risquait de se brûler. Cependant, son orgueil reprit le dessus, il était Lord Voldemort et ce n'est pas une femme qui l'empêcherait d'accomplir son destin !

« Bellatrix … Je suis content de te voir. »

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa avec stupeur, non ce n'était pas possible, il devait être souffrant ou il avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Maître ? Vous désirez me voir ?

Oui, bien entendu. Il le fallait, c'était une question de temps, j'aurais dû le savoir.

De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre. »

Il la prit par les épaules, un frisson lui parcourut le dos, et la mit devant un miroir, car oui Voldemort se trouvait beau.

« Allons ne va pas me faire croire que tu ignores à quel point tu es attirante ? »

Attirante ? Elle en avait assez entendu là, c'est sûr il déraillait.

« Si je t'ai faite venir c'est pour te dire quelque chose de très important. »

Un moment de silence … Il était debout derrière elle qui se tenait toujours devant le miroir, ses mains n'avait pas quitté ses épaules, doucement elles descendirent sur ses hanches.

« Bella … »


End file.
